wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UNW PPV: Satan's Playground
Satan's Playground is a PPV produced on 10-30-12 Results Intro As Burn it to the Ground by Nickelback plays, another countdown promo hits and the same date - 10-30-12 - shows. Match 1 Hugh Jackman comes out, followed by his opponent Mason Ryan. Hugh made a heel turn in a video released on UNW.com of Jackman injuring Jakingera after Jakingera was already injured after his match with Titionis. The bell rings and Ryan hits a Neckbreaker followed by a Swinging Jumping Cutter. Ryan grabs a chair as this is a NoDQ match and crushes Jackman's leg with it and catches Jackman's leg in a Con-Chair-To immediately afterward. Ryan climbs a ladder and his a Splash, followed by a Snap DDT. Ryan brings Jackman up for a House of Pain. 1 2 3! Jackman is left holding his leg in the ring as Mason Ryan holds up the title. Promo Another Countdown promo hits. Kyle Katara comes out. Kyle, "Why do you taunt me, you Promo?" A metallic voice, "I do not target you. I targ-get all U-U N W Superstars." A hooded figure comes in and takes out Kyle. Match 2 Edge comes out, followed by Ezekiel Jackson. The bell rings, and Edge hits a couple of Bulldogs. Edge hits a Double Axe-Handle from the turnbuckle, and follows it up with a Suplex. Edge hits the Rock's Rocky Punch, and hits an Edge-O-Matic on Big Zeke. Edge follows it up with an Edgecution, and gets in the position for the Spear. The Spear connects, and Edge pins. 1 2 NO! Big Zeke throws Edge halfway across the ring, but Edge gets up in time to still catch Zeke while he's down and lock in the Edgecator. Big Zeke taps for Edge's win. Match 3 Skullfacer comes out, followed by Skullbuster. The Cell lowers, and the bell rings. Breaker immediately goes after Facer, and Facer turns it around into a Suplex. Kaity-Lynn tries to come in, but Jack comes out and takes out Kaity. Facer, using the distraction, hits a Doubl Axe-Handle, and locks in a Camel Clutch. Breaker breaks out, and Big Show comes out. Big Show hits Breaker with a WMD, and Facer pins. 1 2 3! Facer escapes the ring and grabs Jack. Breaker is left sitting in the ring on his knees, looking very angry. Breaker grabs a Sledgehammer and goes after Facer. Edge, "Remember, Facer said Breaker couldn't hit him with a weapon IN the match. This is AFTER the match!" Breaker beats Facer with the Sledgehammer and grabs a mic. Breaker, "There's one thing you should know. I went to Ranger, and talked to him about our little stips. And he said if I can catch you before you leav the ring area and beat you ten times with this very Sledgehammer, marked with black tape, I can keep Jack. So, I guess I'll see you." Breaker leaves the ring area with Jack. Match 4 The End of Days hits as Wade Barrett comes out. His opponent for the Extreme Title, Jake Jamanki comes out. The bell rings and Jake gets the upper hand. Jake hits DDT after DDT, and finishes it off with a Suplex. Jake hits a Jamana, and locks in the Full Nelson. Barrett gets out, but Jake locks in the Bear Hug. Barrett taps for Jake's win. Match 5 Air Boom! comes out, followed by Help Wanted and Bum. The bell rings, and Bum is swaying like he's drunk. Bum falls, leaving medical personnel to take him out. Help Wanted slaps Kofi, leading Kofi to hit him with a Trouble in Paradise. 1 2 3! Kofi and Evan celebrate with their new UNW Tag Titles. Match 6 Jake Jamanki and Stone Cold Steve Austin come out, followed by H4rdc0re and H011y. The bell rings, and H4rdc0re tags in H011y. H011y is distracted by H4rdc0re's cowardice, when Austin hits H011y with a Stunner. H4rdc0re hits Austin with a Crusher, and H011y pins. 1 2 NO! Austin tags Jake, and Jake hits a Jamana on H011y. Austin chases H4rdc0re out of the ring, and Jake locks in the Bear Hug. 1 2 3! We have your winners and STILL the World Tag Team Champions: Stone Cold Steve Austin and Jake Jamanki! Match 7 Mina comes out, followed by Kora Karamba. The bell rings and Kora gets downed by a Meana. Mina pins. 1 2 NO! Kora kicks out, and goes for a Kablamba, but Mina reverses into another Meana. 1 2 3! Kora is KOed in the ring as Mina leaves with the Women's Championship. Match 8 The Elimination Chamber is set up in the ring as Mr. Rich Money, Zack Varna, Hulk Hogan, Bret Hart, The Miz, and Chris Benoit climb into the Chamber. The bell rings, Zack Varna and Bret Hart are starting it off. Zack hits a Zack Attakk, and climbs the cage. He drops from above onto Hart, and the count for a cell opening starts. Zack goes for a pin. 1 2 3! The buzzer sounds, and The Miz gets in. Zack attacks Miz with a flurry of punches, and hits Miz with a Rough Ryder. 1 2 3! Zack recuperates in the ring untl the next buzzer sounds and Hulk Hogan gets in the ring. Hogan hits his signature Body Slam, and the Atomic Leg Drop. Hogan pins. 1 2 3! The next buzzer sounds, and Hogan is still fresh. Mr. Rich Money comes in. MRM shakes Hogan's hand, and lays down for Hogan's pin. 1 2 3! The next buzzer sounds, and the final entrant Chris Benoit comes in. Chris also shakes hands with Hogan, and they trade punches. Chris goes for a Wild Bomb, but Hogan hits a signature Body Slam. Benoit comes back with a Suplex, and hits a Wild Bomb. Hogan comes back with a Snap DDT, and the Atomic Leg Drop. 1 2 NO! Benoit hits another Snap DDT, and lcoks in the Crippler Crossface. The fans go wild as Hogan taps for Benoit's win. Winner and NEW UNW Champion: Chris Benoit! Edge, "In my eyes, Benoit's come back flying." Match 9 John Findoma, Santino Marella, AJ Styles, Abyss, Daniel Bryan, and Kurt Angle come out for the WHC Elimination Chamber. The bell rings, Santino and John start us off. Santino is being pummeled by John until Kyle's music hits, which gives Santino time to get the Cobra ready, and hits John with it. 1 2 3! The buzzer sounds, and AJ is in next. Aj hits a Styles Clash, and goes for a pin. 1 2 NO! Santino gets AJ in a rollup. 1 2 3! The buzzer goes off, and Abyss comes in. Abyss dominates Santino and goes for a pin. 1 2 NO! Santino gets up and hits a Cobra on Abyss. 1 2 3! The next buzzer sounds, and as soon as Santino turns around, Daniel Bryan hits a Cattle Mutilation, and locks in the LaBell Lock. Santino gets up and reverses into a Cobra. 1 2 3! Kurt Angle comes out at the next buzzer, and hits an Angle Slam on Santino. Just for good measure, Kurt locks in the Angle Lock. Santino taps, for Angle's win. Angle is the new World Heavyweight Champion. SATAN'S HELL MATCH Santino Marella, Daniel Bryan, Abyss, AJ Styles, John Findoma, Mr. Rich Money, Hulk Hogan, Zack Varna, and The Miz come out. Ranger, "This is a NEW Satan's Hell match!" The bell rings and they are locked inside the Hell in a Cell with three breifcases hanging from the top of the cell. Santino takes out DBryan and climbs the cell. Hulk goes after him, but can't after the beating he took earlier that night. Santino grabs a breifcase and leaves the ring. AJ Styles tries to go after the next briefcase, but both AJ and Findoma grab the same briefcase. AJ lets John grab it, but Abyss knocks AJ down. Abyss grabs the final briefcase. The match still goes on because someone has to pin. Daniel Bryan hits a Cattle Mutilation on The Miz. 1 2 NO! The Miz hits a Reality Check on Daniel Bryan. 1 2 3! The Miz celebrates as he gets The Devil's Symbol(The triangle thing seen in the Devil horror movie). Miz is still celebrating with every single UNW Superstar and Diva until all HWE Superstars and Playmates attack them all. The UNW Stars are all laying on the ground and the HWE Superstars and Playmates are leaving as the PPV goes off the air.